Tomorrow
by bffanficfan
Summary: Season 3. Faith's conflicted between staying good and going bad and Buffy's behavior towards her is not helping. Incomplete.


My first story, so please be gentle :)

I started this with the intent of writing a one-shot, but I lost my way in between and had to stop and decided to ask for feed backs.

**Disclaimer**: I have never, to this date, watched a BtVS episode. All my knowledge of Buffyverse comes from the tons of fics I've read online, so, in all honesty, I don't think I can write a fic without a bit of plagiarism. But I swear I'll do my utter best to keep it to a minimum and that it'll never be intentional.

* * *

><p>I am standing in the cemetery, surrounded by tombstones and almost darkness. I can see some light from the road adjacent to the cemetery gate. It's probably 8 o clock, or 9, I don't know. Don't have a watch. What do I need one for anyway? It's not as if I have to maintain a schedule for the whole day. Slay when the sun goes down and sleep when it comes up. Simple, right?<p>

I am waiting for Buffy. Miss I-am-the-vampire-slayer-so-bow-before-me. She's late. Must be with Red, studying for school. Or the two of them must be hanging out with Xander and Giles at the Magic Shop, having one of their Scooby meetings. I've never been invited to one. Sure, I have been to a couple of them, but it was more due to the fact that I was with them at the time they were going than them _wanting _me there. You know, they were like _"_Oh Faith, we are going to the Magic Shop, why don't you come along too?"

I guess they were just too polite to say "Gotta go, see you later". I tagged along coz I was curious. Wasn't any different from what they do at the school library. Willow talking a mile a minute and babbling about stuff no one cares for, Xander drooling over Buffy, Giles quoting random details about random demons and polishing his glasses in between, and Buffy whining and moaning about something or the other, like how hard it is to juggle between school and slaying or how her mother's giving her grief for something. _Pffft. _Boring!

Or, she must've gone to her precious Angel. The vampire with a 'soul'. You know, I can understand how a normal girl would fall for him. He's a looker, that one, I am not blind, and he's got the whole tortured soul, broodiness thing going on quite well, but soul or no soul doesn't the word 'Vampire' throw a signal for her? I mean, come on! She's a slayer for God's sake! The slayer in _me_ wants to put a stake in him the moment she even mentions his name. If there's one thing in the world that the other Scoobs would ever agree with me on, it'll be the idea of dusting him. But they are all scared of Buffy, Angel being her 'Big Love' and all. I guess I could still do it, I ain't scared of her, and the world would be a better place without one less vampire, but I gotta play nice. Keep up the appearance, you know. At least for some time. I am supposed to do something nasty to him soon. I hope it's painful, whatever I do to him. I hope he dies slowly.

Tingles on my spine. Ooh! A vamp? I turn around, looking for one but there's no one around me. Then I recognize the tingles as the ones I get when Buffy's close. They are different from the ones I get when a vamp's around. Can't explain how, they just are. So, she's finally here. I wasn't gonna wait much longer anyway. I see her in a distance. She's walking fast. Like she wants to get over with the slaying quickly. Like it's a chore. I snort to myself- _'Bet she's gotta go back and braid Red's hair or something'_.

She reaches me.

"B", I toss a greeting.

"Hey. Anything so far?" She doesn't even bother to ask how long I've been waiting here for her. I shrug.

"Ok. Cmon" she says and starts walking away deeper into the cemetery.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>P.S-<strong> I wanted this fic to be kinda hateful and dark, you know, where Faith is bitter and yet she cannot bring herself to betray Buffy completely, but I kinda lost my way while writing it (I didn't realize that writing would be so tough). Any help will be appreciated.


End file.
